mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Ivrahim Sheridan
Ivrahim Sheridan is a young, devout priest and younger brother of Matthias Sheridan. Basic Stats Full Name: Ivrahim Fredrik Andreas Sheridan Aliases and Nicknames: Ivvy, Iv Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Irish and Swedish descent Age: 24 Birthdate: 6 September Earth Blood Type: A Hometown: Olympia, Washington, United States Languages: English, Latin, some Italian, some Greek, learning Spanish just because Occupation: Priest Appearance HEIGHT: 5'8"/173cm WEIGHT: 135lb/61.5kg Body: Ivrahim has long, thin limbs and a somewhat awkward look about him as a result. Even though he isn't as tall as many men, he sometimes appears to be so because of his thin frame. His posture is a little hunched thanks to his nervous disposition. Even though his body is awkward, his face has a rather defined bone structure. Hair: Flaxen blond, a little limp due to its fine strands and his lack of caring about styling it. He keeps it either jaw-length or a little longer. He never lets it get out of control and at least keeps it neat. Eyes: Under straight and somber eyebrows, he has light brown eyes, something he got from his father. Unlike Matthias, his eyelashes aren't very long and they're somewhat pale, making them look even more non-existent. Skin: Peachy white and easily burned since he isn't outdoors often enough. His cheeks are always very rosy in appearance even when he's not blushing. Voice: A flat tenor, usually serious in tone. It can be airy when he's happy, but most of the time he sounds a little irritated and kind of snobby. Clothing: Out of church, he wears sensible clothing that tends to fit him badly because of his skinny frame. Usually in neutral color slacks, plain slip-on shoes (never sneakers or anything too dressy), and a buttoned shirt (no T-shirts here). He likes knit sweaters. He also likes cardigans. He likes cardigans a lot. Of course, he's never without rosary beads. Additional: He has small feet, which his brother always made fun of him for. He also has a blotchy birthmark near his right ear. Personality Ivrahim is a very honest young man who believes he absolutely must set a good example for those around him. His uncomfortable childhood made him want to change the world for the better, and he felt that with God's help, anything was possible. With this belief in mind, he strives to be the best person he can be, kind-hearted and polite even when others aren't. He always sees the best in other people, even though he knows full well what most of them are like inside. He is rather stubborn and strong-willed when it comes to the church and his beliefs, however. He's fiercely religious and always tries to do the right thing, but sometimes he isn't sure if he knows how to, or if it's even possible. He is very overbearing when it comes to enforcing morals and proper living. He's easily scared when confronting the evils of the world, but tries to remain strong when he is scared, holding onto his cross and relying on God to help him through everything. He does his very best to turn every negative situation into a positive one (even if he has to irritate others in the process). Preferences Hobbies/Interests: God, going to mass, reading the Bible, teaching CCD, enriching children's lives, singing, piano, guitar, walking on the beach at sunset, feeding birds and building birdhouses, gardening, hiking, visiting the library, volunteer work Color: White, Pastel Blue Food and Drink: Broccoli, Brown Rice, Chocolate Fragrance: None Cigarette: Doesn't smoke Music: Smooth Jazz, Classical Clothing: Thrift store, Wal-Mart Underwear: "None of your business!" (Boxers) Animal: Birds, Horses Season: Spring Place: Church Book: Bible Movie: Classics, Romance, Disney (it's a guilty pleasure) Subject: God Sport: Horseback Riding and Dressage, Soccer Lucky Number: 5 Sexual: Celibate. It's kind of obvious he's closeted, though. Deeply. Other Likes: Cleaning the house, his mom, his brother, online shopping, weddings Dislikes: People who harm others, abortion, animal abuse, meat Fears: His family dying, being mugged, secretly being gay, people hitting on him (he isn't sure how to handle it so it makes him anxious) Disgusts: Sexually vulgar things, pornography, smoking, cussing, tattoos Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ISFJ IQ: 116 Political Views: Extremely Conservative Religion: Roman Catholic Background Ivrahim and his older brother Matthias were raised in a rather abusive home for the first part of their lives. Matthias often protected his little brother from the beatings, but soon enough it got to the point where his mom couldn't take much more and walked out with the kids. She divorced him officially soon after and moved far away from their Calgary, Alberta home to the United States, bringing the kids to her sister's home in Washington state. After Matthias left home for Oregon, Ivrahim became the man of the house and decided to stay with their mother and take care of her as she got older, splitting rent with her and helping her take care of the house (they didn't stay with her sister for too long when they first moved down to the States). He began training early on to become a priest, as it had been his dream since he was very young. He accomplished a lot in a short amount of time and made his dream a reality. Relationships Lovers *Christ. Friends ??!?!! Enemies *Satan. Family *Matthias Sheridan: older brother. *Mother: Ivrahim still lives with her and helps her keep the house neat and well-kept. Housing *Lives with his mother in a two-story house in Olympia, Washington. It's nothing special, but it's spacious enough for them and any guests. There's a large tree in the front yard. Additional Info and Trivia * He's vegetarian. * He fantasizes about sex a lot but he'd never tell anyone this. It's his only outlet and he feels extremely guilty about it. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Sono's Characters Category:Virgo Category:Roleplay Category:Anathema Category:Uke Category:European Category:American